Always Be With You
by Violin's Dreamer
Summary: A new students comes and he is chilhood friend of Mikan.He is dangerous.Darkness always muffle him like Natsume.But he said he didn't know Mikan.What is going on furthermore?--ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Always be with You**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice.**

**Author's Note: Hi!!! Please read my story and tell me what you think. This is my first fan fiction story and I'm new in this site. Hope you like this story. I'm sorry if I'm bad in my (English) grammar and spelling. Well... here goes... (Hope this won't suck). ENJOY!!!! **

**CHAPTER 1**

**R... Ruu?**

_Kyoto, 7 years ago..._

_"Ruu!! Ruu!!! Ruu!!! OHAYOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" yelled a little girl. That little girl has beautiful brown eyes and brunette hair. She run and approached someone. A boy who sat in nearby lake. That boy has gray eyes and honey hair._

_The boy who named Ruu looked at her with bored expression. "Urusai, baka! It's too early to shout like that. You think I'm deaf?" said Ruu._

_"Hehehe... Gomenasai Ru-chan," she said giggle. "And don't call me baka!!!" _

_"If you stop call me Ru-chan, I will stop call you baka."_

_"But... but... Ru-chan it's cute name, right? Why you not like when I call you Ru-chan? I think it's suit to you." _

_"And for me 'Baka' suit to you." said Ruu with emphasize when he said baka._

_"Humph... Aho."_

_"Baka"_

_"Inu (dog)"_

_"Saru (monkey)_

_"Remon (lemon)"_

_"Ichigo (strawberry)"_

_"Quiet"_

_"Noisy"_

_"..."_

_"Pig"_

_"..."_

_"Weird girl"_

_"..."_

_"Ha... lost your word huh?"_

_"Humph... Ru-chan no baka," pout the little girl cutely. "Ne, ne, Ru-chan, why you want me to meet you this early?" ask the little girl._

_Instead, answer the question, Ruu just closed his eyes. He laid his body in grass. Then, he took long sigh. "Today I will transfer to another country."_

_"EH????? NANI??????" The little girl begun cry. "Honto??"_

_Ruu open his eyes and nodded his head. "Honto."_

_"Nande... Nande???? NANDE???? You said you would never leave me!!! Usotsuki!!!" shout the little girl uncontrollable. She punches his chest, again, again, and again. Ruu just let her doing it. After a minute, he hugs her._

_"Gomen..." whispered Ruu. "Gomenasai... Mikan..."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

RING!!!! RIINNNGGGG!!!!!! RINGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!! RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP BAKA MIKAN!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP BAKA MIKAN!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP BAKA MIKAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RING!RING!!!!RINGGGG!!!!!!!!!!RINGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!! WAKE UP MIKAN BAKA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Mikan P.O.V**

I heard my alarm voice sounds stringent. Moreover, because still sleepy I just press button 'off' in that alarm, and then continue sleep. Ahhhh... pleasant to sleep like this. There is no Hotaru with her baka gun that ready to hit me, no Jin-jin with his electric stick, and there is no school...

Wait... school?

-

-

-

-

-

(Loading... Please wait a minute)

-

-

-

-

-

"Oh, no! School!!!" I look at my alarm panicky. 07.50.

"NO...NOOO...NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I'm late!!! I'M LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

(Normal P.O.V.)

Mikan immediately pounce towel, toothbrush, toothpaste, and the other bath equipment. After finished take a bath and wear her uniform, Mikan intends to tie up her hair as usual, pigtails style. However, because no time left, she decides to let her hair down and just wear a clip. Before lock her room, she took her aquamarine bag then runs as quick as lightning aim her class.

It's been five years since first time Mikan has entered Alice Academy. Now Mikan has occupied senior high school. During five years, she has many changed. The example, now she is not one star again, she has raised to be a triple star. Well, even though she is still dense and clumsy.

Mikan also know she has not only one Alice, but she has two Alices. First Nullification Alice, and second copy, stealing, and erase Alice. Little by little, during six years Mikan can controls her second alices as well. That's Mikan life as Alices user. It's difference again with the story about her love life. Now Mikan has her own fans club as big as Natsume and Ruka. She has many fans that amazed to her kindness, cheerfulness, and her pure beauty. Of course being dense and slow as an idiot, our favorite brunette doesn't realize it.

Ok, now return to Mikan.

Mikan then run to her class without realizes there something or rather somebody in her way.

_-BUMP-_

"Go... gomenasai... I don't see-" Mikan tried apologize, but her word is cut after she looks up at the person who she bumped. "Oh... it's just you Natsume."

"If really only I am then why? Does that disturb you, little girl?" said Natsume sarcastic.

"Today it's still early you know. I don't want to argue with you. Ah! Must go, I almost late. Bye Natsume!" Mikan waves her hand to Natsume then runs again.

Natsume stared at where Mikan direction goes until that girl lost from his gaze.

"Yeah, whatever Polka. And you're not late... baka" said Nasume smirked.

**MIKAN P.O.V**

"Ugh... that Natsume! What does he think? He is so rude!" Mikan mumbled.

'But than think that pervert, I better hurry. If I late Jinno-sensei will punished me,' I thought.

_---Flashback---_

_"Gomen..." whispered Ruu."Gomenasai... Mikan..."_

_---End of Flashback---_

'It's already seven years since that day. Ruu... I miss you,' I took long sigh.

I remembered that I was in a hurry so I ran into the classroom. "Sumimasen Jinno-sensei!!!! Please, don't kill me!!!!!!!!!! I-I mean please don't give me detention!!!" I apologized while bowing my head.

"Ah, ano, Mikan-chan ohayo!"

Eh? Why does Jinno-sensei voice turn into soft? It's like. . . like Iinchou voice!

I lift my head and see with whom I speak. "Iinchou!"

(Normal P.O.V.)

Iinchou smiled at the confused Mikan. "Today the teacher have meeting, so we will self study," Iinchou explain.

"AH! WAKATTA!! Arigato Iinchou! And Ohayo!!!" She ran towards Hotaru, her so-called best friend. And...

"HHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" greeted Mikan while running to hotaru with wide opened arm, ready gives her 'love and warm' embrace. But unfortunately...

_-BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA __BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA-_

Incident furthermore that seen Mikan who fly to class door and hotaru who look at Mikan with cold eyes while holding her 'Super Baka Cannon'.

"Waaahhhh!!!! HOTARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's hurts you know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Mikan. She have big lump at her head and her tears is almost floods the class.

"Shut up baka. You disturbed me," said Hotaru expressionless. "And stop crying, you almost make flood in this class you know."

"I'm NOT a BAKA!!!" shout Mikan. She wiped her tears and tried stood up.

Everyone sweatdroped.

_'What a weird friendship' _everyone thought.

Koko who heard that chuckle while looking at Hotaru and Mikan.

"What are you looking at?" asked Hotaru while pointing her 'Super Baka Cannon' to Koko.

"Eh... B-betsuni," said Koko sweatdrop.

"Mikan-chan ohayo!" Nonoko and Anna greeted Mikan.

"Ohayo Nonoko-chan!! Ohayo Anna-chan!!!" greeted Mikan cheerful. They talk about a moment and delayed when they heard noisy voice in front of class. Actually, who make that noisy voice is a handsome boy with blue eyes and blonde-haired person haired stands alone in front of class. Without his rabbit also without his best friend.

"Ohayo Ruka-sama! You look very handsome!"

"Ohayo Ruka-kun! I love you!"

"Ruka-kun, today are you free? Come on, date with me!"

"No! Ruka-sama, please date with me!"

"No! He will go with me!"

"No!!! With me!!"

"No! With me!"

"What are you doing ugly girl!!!! Give a way! Ruka-sama will date with me!!!!"

"Ruka-kun will date with me!"

"No!!! With me!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!!!"

"ME!!!!"

"ME!!!!"

_-BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA-_

In one second, all members of ruka fans club fainted with big lump at their head. They are dead and spilled as dust.

"Thanks Hotaru," Ruka said relief as he smiled sweetly to HIS girl.

"Anything for my boyfriend." Hotaru replied, her right hand still holding THE super baka cannon. Ruka's face turn red when he heard hotaru replied, because too shy ruka bowing his head trying hide the blush with his bangs. "Ruka-kun" called Hotaru.

"Y-yes?" said Ruka, he lift his head to see Hotaru.

"Smile!"

"Huh?" said Ruka confused. Before can think what is going on, Ruka felt dazzed because light in front of him.

_-CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLIK-_

_'Wait... isn't it... this voice...' _Ruka thought. "HOTARUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What?" Hotaru smirked at her angry boyfriend. Her hands busy taking photo Ruka from various directions and from various sides.

"Stop to taking my photo! I am your boyfriend!!! Not an object to get money!!!" said Ruka angryly.

That made Hotaru stop taking photo and look at ruka. "Of course you are my boyfriend, but you are also my money source. Don't get mad just because of it. Ok?" said hotaru as she kissed Ruka cheeks. Ruka can feel blush creeping in his handsome face. "Can I take your photo again?" asked Hotaru with (evil) smile.

"Yeah... do to whatever you want." Said Ruka subconsciously.

_-CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLIK-_

Mikan and the other feel pity to Ruka. _'Poor Ruka-pyon' _Mikan thought.

It's already six-month since Ruka confessed his feeling to the ice queen Hotaru. Now, everybody at Alice Academy known they are a couple. Even if so, Hotaru attitude towards Ruka not change at all. She stills often blackmailing Ruka with his photos and Ruka still often angry at Hotaru because she always sell his **CUTE** photos to everybody even if Ruka have become her boyfriend. However, Hotaru always know how to make ruka forgive her. Poor... poor Ruka-pyon...

"Ohayo Mikan-san," greeted Ruka after he gained his consciousness.

"Ohayo Ruka-pyon! Where Natsume? Why does he not come with you?" answer Mikan. She gives Ruka her usual warm smile.

Ruka frowned. "Natsume? A while ago, he said he want to take a rest because today there is no lesson. I think he still a little tired because his mission last night," said Ruka. His face shows solicitude. "At first, I intended to accompany him, but Natsume refused me. He says I better go to class."

"Oh, I see... well, I worried about him too. Better go and see his condition!!!! Bye Ruka-pyon, Hotaru, Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Iinchou!!!!" shout Mikan. She took her bag and ran out from class after wave her hand to her friends.

"Whoa, that was fast," said Ruka, amused to see Mikan speeds when she ran.

"I think Mikan-chan must be really worried about Natsume-kun condition," said Iinchou.

"Of course. That's love. L.O.V.E. Ah... love..." said Nonoko and Anna daydreaming. On their head is suddenly flies heart and rose and their eye is sparkling brightly.

Everyone sweatdroped.

"Stop that. _-baka-_ it's _-baka-_ disgusting _-baka-_ you know _-baka-_" said Hotaru.

"ITAI!!!!!!!" Nonoko and Anna shouted.

Everyone sweatdroped again.

"Ruka, does hyuuga wounded in his mission last night?" asked Hotaru.

"I think… no, he doesn't," answer Ruka with unsure tone.

"No need too worry about him. Hyuuga has somebody who will always take care him. Right? By the way, can you make another pose _honey_?" said Hotaru to Ruka with dollar sign in her eyes.

Everyone sweatdroped and sweatdroped again.

"NATSUMEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Mikan.

**MIKAN P.O.V**

'Where is he? I have looked at his room, at music class, at gymnasium, at canteen, at elementary school part, at middle school part, even at Central Town. Still I can't found him! Actually, where is he? What else place he is usually visits? Hm... I KNOW!!!!! I turn to other direction and run to where there are a lot of sakura tree. At the biggest tree in the middle of forest, I see figure of a boy wearing senior high school uniform sitting with a manga that covered his face.

"NATSUMEEEE!!!!!" call me cheerful.

No reaction.

"Natsume! Natsumeeee!!!! NATSUMEEE!!!!!" call me repeatedly.

Still no reaction.

_-sigh- _

He must be tired. I lift his manga that covered his face and watch closely. Hm... He looks very calm, peace, and handsome if he is sleeping likes this. . . Wait! H-handsome? What's that? Natsume? Handsome? What happened to me? Erase! Erase! Don't think strange matter Mikan! I shook my head vigorously. But... his face is sooo cute when sleeping like this. Hehehe. I couldn't help and giggling a little. He will surely burn me into crisp if he found out I said cute to him. By the way, I am here to do what???...AH!!! I am here to see Natsume condition!! Why can I forget??? Silly me!!! HAHAHA!!!

I stared at Natsume carefully. Try to look if he has wounded at the part of his body. When I watch more closely, I can see scar in his neck. That scar situated correct under his left ear is that not too appears. It closed over his hair, but now in his sleeps position, I can see clearly that scar. Unconsciously, I lift my hand to nudge that wound. I want to cure it with my healing alice, but my movement delayed when a hand hold my wrist tightly.

"What are you doing little girl? Are you trying molesting me, huh?"

**END of P.O.V**

**NATSUME P.O.V**

I feel so dizzy. All thanks to Persona, damn him!

_**-Flashback-**_

_After school ended, I walked to my favorite sakura tree. Over there, as usual I reads my manga. When my concentration presents full in my manga, suddenly I feel somebody presence. And I knew certain who that man._

_"What do you want now, Persona?" I asked coldly not taking my eyes off from my manga._

_"My, my, don't be rude to your master Natsume. I just want to tell you tonight you have a mission." Persona said with his wicked smirk._

_"...Whatever"_

_"Same place. Same time. Prepare yourself Kuroneko."_

_"..."_

_"Don't worry this mission very easy." After said that his figure disappears._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Easy? He is kidding-no he is trying to kill me. That mission is very dangerous. If I not careful maybe now I am already die. Fortunate, I still have healing Alice stone from Imai (Natsume get that Alice stone not from Hotaru but from Subaru Imai, Hotaru elder brother) can cured me. Yeah... all wounds can cure, except the black scar below my left ear. Slowly I touch that wound. Lucky, Ruka doesn't realize this wound. I am laying my body to my favorite sakura tree. Sighing, in this time I am not in the mood to read my manga. Therefore, I decided to sleep after closed my face by using the manga I brought. Now I can sleep soundly without disturbed by whoever or whatever. The atmosphere is so comfortable, so peace, and so quite. Until. . . .

"NATSUME!!!!!!!!"

_-sigh-_ That's it. It's HER voice again.

"NATSUMEEEE!!!!!" She calls me cheerful.

I don't responsive her call and pretend still asleep.

"Natsume! Natsumeeee!!!! NATSUMEEE!!!!!" She called me again, again, and again. Ugh, she is really making me annoyed.

_-sigh- _

I can heard that polka sighing. She gave up? Great, now go away and let me sleep. Wait-rather than go, she even lifts manga that covered my face. What she will do? I wait her to speak, or maybe wait her to do something. But there is no sign even just a little if she will speak again or to do something. Is she stared at me? Hm? Looks like a while ago she chuckled. What does she laugh at? Is it because my face? Hope not.

Suddenly I feel Polka lift her hand to my neck. Shit! Does she saw that scar? I must do something to stop her.

"What are you doing little girl? Are you trying molesting me, huh?"

**END of P.O.V**

"What are you doing little girl? Are you trying molesting me, huh?" said Natsume as he hold Mikan wrist tightly.

"Na-na-na-na-na-na-nana-nana-nana-na-" Mikan tries to say something, but failed. She's too shock with Natsume reaction. She can't say anything.

Natsume raised an eyebrown. "Na-na-na-nana? Nana (seven)?" He mimicked Mikan.

"A... Wha-Na... NATSUME! Y-you scared me! And I DIDN'T molesting YOU!!!" Mikan finally finished her word as Natsume release her wrist. "Ne, Natsume. I heard from Ruka-pyon you have mission last night, is it true?" Mikan asked.

Instead answer Mikan question, Natsume just sit up and then began read his manga. Seeing this made Mikan felt annoyed. "Natsume, answer me!!!"

No reaction.

"Natsume"

"Natsume"

"Natsu"

"NAtsu-kun"

"Nat"

"Nanat"

"Na-chan"

A vein popped from Natsume head. "What?" He said irritated.

Mikan pouted "Mou, don't be so rude. I'm just asking, you know. So... what the answer?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "What's answer?" he said pretend don't know anything.

"Don't pretend like you don't understand! I know you are smart to understand what I asked a while ago!" Mikan began lost her patient.

Natsume smirked. "So you think I am smart and you are not? Good. Finally you notice that." He teased Mikan again.

"Yeah...Wha-WHAT??? That's not what I m-" Mikan word is cut because the commotion she heard not too far from the Sakura tree.

"He is coming! He is coming!" "Who?" "Prime minister's son!!" "Yes, that boy!" "Where?" "In the gate. Come on!" "That spoil boy?" "He must be really arrogant!"

"-eant! Huh? What's going on?" Mikan asked Natsume while looking at the crowd in front of Alice Academy gate. "Who's coming?"

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "A new student. You don't know?" Just when Mikan opened her mouth about to answer, Natsume cut her. "Oh, don't bother to answer. I know an idiot like you is so slow in everything."

"HEY!!! I already told you, I am not an idiot!! Humph!" Mikan puffed her cheeks.

"Baka," Natsume said. He stood up and walked to the crowded. Mikan glared at his back, and then decided to follow him.

Alice academy gate blocked by journalists that get in the way of a black limo. They are uninterruptedly submit various question that causes condition became very noisy and uncontrollably. Alice academy security trying to stop the journalists so that black limo can enter the gate. Then the black limo enters the gate and free from that crazy journalists.

When the limo stopped, come out a boy aged around 15-16 years old. That boy doesn't wear Alice academy uniform, he wore trousers jeans and white polo t-shirt with black jacket. He looks simple yet cute and handsome.

"Welcome to Alice Academy!!!" Narumi greeted cheerfully. "You are Prime Minister's son, right?" He gives a soft pat at that boy's shoulder.

That boy looked at Narumi-correction-glared at Narumi dangerously. His eyes says _"DON'T.TOUCH.ME.WITH.YOUR.DIRTY.HAND."_

Narumi laugh nervously. "Ehehehe. Yes, you are. Err... I am Narumi, your teacher. Class will begin tomorrow and your class is class B. Uniforms and various devices may be you have required and your clothes have been put insides your room. And this is your room key." Narumi handed a key to that boy. "Come on, let me shows where your room."

That boy still glared at Narumi but decided to follow him quietly. Seeing this make Narumi smiled a little.

"Narumi-sensei!!!!!" heard voice of a girl called Narumi cheerful. Narumi look at the voice come from and he see his favorite student runs to his direction.

"Mikan-chan! Kotchi! Kotchi! (here! Here!)" Narumi waved his hand.

Mikan reached Narumi with Natsume behind her. "Narumi-sensei! Narumi-sensei!! Is that true? Is that true a new student coming?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes. Now, let me introduce him. Natsume-kun, Mikan-chan, this is Prime Minister's son, R- Eh? What happen Mikan-chan? Why is your face look so surprised?" Narumi asked.

Natsume heard this and stared at Mikan. _"What happen?" _He thought.

"R... Ruu? Is that you?" Mikan asked in low tone more like whisper, ignoring Narumi question.

_'... Mikan...?'_

**Author's Note: YAY! DONE! Err... I mean chapter 1 done, not the story okay. ****Finally, after very long time I updated! Told you I am bad at English. Gomen!!! Tell me if the rating too high, ok? ****PLEASE GIVE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Luv ya,**

**AzurEaqua**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Always be with You**_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice. Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-sama.**

_**Previous chapter:**_

_"R... Ruu? Is that you?" Mikan asked in low tone more like whisper, ignoring Narumi question._

_'... Mikan...?'_

**CHAPTER 2**

**Remember?**

_-Knock... knock... knock...-_

_'Hm...? I heard someone knocking my door. Who's that?'_

_-Knock... knock... knock...-_

_'Still sleepy...'_

_-Knock... knock... knock... knock...-_

_'...the knocking sound really disturbs me...'_

_-KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!!-_

_'URGHHH just shut up! Can't you see I am trying to sleep here?'_

_-KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK!!!!!-_

_-KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-_

_...Okay, okay. I am coming'_

**Ruu P.O.V**

Hm? What is this 'thing'? Hours ago, I arrived at this Academy, met a disturbing-gay teacher, and met HER with a boy beside her glared to me. Finally when I get some rest, someone-no something disturbing me... again. Great.

"Who. What. Why," I asked that 'thing'. That 'thing' made a confuse face and asked me, "Pardon?"

What a stupid thing. "I said, WHO are you, WHAT do you want and WHY at this time. Answer."

"My name is Takezaki. I am an android in high school division dorm. Boy dorm to be exact. I am here to deliver your uniform Ichikawa-san and why I delivering this uniform at this time, because Narumi-sensei ordered me to."

Ano hentai sensei, kah? (That pervert teacher, huh?) "Just do what he told you to. Quickly." I told him.

"Hai (yes)."

I saw that Takeza-or Takesaki- whatever android put my uniform into my wardrobe and before get out from my room gave me a paper. It's my schedule. I tossed it to my desk and threw my body to bed.

_-Sigh-_

'That girl...'

**---Flashback---**

_"R... Ruu? Is that you?" Mikan said in low tone more like whisper ignoring Narumi question._

"_Ruu, I-"_

"_Hey, show me my room," said Ruu coldly to Narumi._

"_Eh? Ruu! Wait! Ruu! Ruu!"_

_Ruu walked away, completely ignoring Mikan. Narumi following him later, after gave Mikan apologetically look. "Sorry, Mikan-chan. We will talk later, okay?"_

**---End of Flashback---**

'Long time no see... Mikan'

_

* * *

_

**Normal P.O.V**

"Good Morning everyone!!!!!" Narumi walked into classroom. "Guess what! Guess what!!" he said energetically. "We have new student!!!!" he said, giggling like a girl.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Okay, come in!"

A boy with cute face walked into the classroom sleepily. He is not only letting three button of his shirt unbuttoned but also didn't wore his tie. His hair messy than ever.

"This is Ichikawa Ruu. Starting today, he will become your classmate. Everyone, please get along with him!!"

"_**That's him!"**_

"_**So ka... He is prime minister's son, right?"**_

"_**Kakkoii!! (He is cool!!)"**_

"_**What's his alice?"**_

"_**A bishounen? (A pretty boy?)"**_

"_**What a troublesome."**_

"_**He seems unfriendly."**_

"_**Better not too close with him."**_

"_**He looks mysterious."**_

The whole class became noisy, talking to each other about Ruu.

_-Cough-_

Narumi cleared his throat trying to catch the class attention. "All right. To finish up for today, I would like to choose a partner for our new student, Ichikawa Ruu, who will teach him all about the school and guide him new lifestyle. Would anyone like to nominate themselves for the position?" asked Narumi.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Just like I thought... no one. Well, I have decided on one of you by myself. His partner will be... Tobita Yuu-kun. That make everything settled, I have some business to attend, so... Adieu!!!" with that, Narumi left the classroom.

Ruu yawned sleepily. "Who's Tobita?" he asked suddenly.

"I... I am Tobita. Tobita Yuu. Nice to meet you, Ichikawa-kun." Yuu began introduce himself.

Ruu eyed Yuu. "Where..."

"Huh?" Yuu didn't understand what Ruu trying to say.

"Where my seat?"

"Ah... That's right! Your seat is..." Yuu scanned the whole class. "Your seat is behind Hotaru-chan! She is a girl with short raven haired over there." Ruu nodded before going to his seat.

_'Someone trying read my mind. Who? ... That boy?'_

"How is it? Can you read his mind?" asked Permy.

Koko began sweating furiously. "Nope. I can't read anything. What's wrong with my alice? His mind blank. Did Sakura-san nullify my alice?"

"I don't think so. She is busy talking with Natsume-san," said Mochu. "Just try harder!"

"I am trying my best! Why I have to read his mind, by the way?"

"Don't you want to know what's in his mind?"

"I want to. But... that's it! I give up!" Koko scratched his head. His mind flooded by question Who is he?, What's his Alice?, Why I can't read his mind?, etc.

_'Give up already? Good. I want to slee-'_

"**NATSUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"What? Don't shout, idiot. I am BESIDE you. Stupid," said the almighty-ungraceful-impatient-lazy-pervert, Natsume Hyuuga.

"NANI???? Atashi wa baka jya nai!!!!!!! Anta wa baka! BAKA! BAKA! HENTAI!!!! (What??? I am not idiot!!!!!! You idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Pervert!)" Mikan shouted furiously.

"Urusai mizutama (shut up polka dots). Your loud voice making my ears bleeding."

"I won't shout like a crazy girl if you stop peeking at my panties, IDIOT!"

"You ARE crazy, Polka."

"I AM NOT!"

"Prove it."

"A... um... I..."

"See? You are crazy and stupid too."

"YOU-! NATSU-"

"Shut up."

"-ME!... eh? W... what-" said Mikan, startled because that voice. She never heard that voice before. Besides, her friends never interrupt when she is fighting with Natsume.

Ruu faced her properly. "Shut up. I want to sleep."

"Ah... I-I... Ha-hai (yes)," Mikan nodded unconsciously.

_'Ruu? Since when?' thought Mikan._

_'She is staring at him again. What is that pretty boy to her?' _thought Natsume. _'You know something Koko? Tell me.'_

"Okay," Koko answered. _'Just a while ago. His mind said something... that Ichimiya.'_

'_So, you read my mind. Next time I find you reading my mind again, I'll burn you.'_

Koko sweat dropped. "After dinner."

_

* * *

_

After dinner...

**Natsume P.O.V**

"Well?" I said impatiently.

Koko scratched his head. "He is her childhood friend. That's all."

"That's all? What do you mean?"

"Simple. Sakura-san has Nullification. The only word I was able to read from her is 'Ruu? Since when? I... Koko, he is my childhood friend. Satisfied? Stop reading other people mind, will you?' The End," Koko said dramatically.

_Childhood friend? Like Imai?_

_That means Imai know him too._

_Better ask her_

_I wonder how much it will cost this time_

_Knowing Imai, must be very expensive_

_Whatever_

"Wow. You like-um... LOVE Sakura-san very much. I didn't know," Koko smirked. "You know Natsume, you should- WAAAHHH!!!!! Stop it! It's hot!!!!" Koko shouted, desperate to put off the fire Natsume made that burning his hair.

"Your fault. Not mine." I started walked away. Now, find Imai.

"Ah, Natsume!" Koko called me. I waited him to say something with my back facing him.

_What?_

"Don't worry. I think he won't snatch away Sakura-san from you." he said. I looked back at him.

"I can't say the reason, but, I'm sure you will know sooner or later."

_Whatever_

_Don't you read my mind ever again_

"I didn't read your mind!"

_You just did_

"Oh... right. Forget about that. Hahaha..." He gave me nervous laugh before running away.

**End of Natsume P.O.V**

* * *

Meanwhile... 

**Mikan P.O.V**

"Matte! Ruu! (Wait! Ruu!)" I stood in front of him, blocking his way.

"Move," He said.

"No!"

"Move."

"I said NO!"

I saw him sighed. "What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"Why ignoring me? We are friends, right?" I said. Hoping to see his positive reaction.

"That was our past. That's not important anymore." I can feel my eyes widened.

"Wh-"

"I think you are the one who forgot something."

_Eh?_

"Do you remember what I said before I leave?"

_What? I tried to remember something. Something that must be very important. What did Ruu said before he went seven years ago? Come to think about it, I never remember about that. The memories I remembered about him is only the first time we met and one day before he leave._

My eyes widened.

_Only the first time we met and one day before he leave? Why did I forget about Ruu except that times?_

"You forgot," he said. I can't see his expression. His bangs hid it.

"Don't you ever talk to me before remember what I said back then," he passed me.

"Even if... I'm sure you will never talk to me again if you remember," he added with whisper.

_Ruu..._

_...to be continue..._

**Sorry for late update!! I don't know it's so hard became a middle school grade, especially in nine grades. I am soooooooooooo tired! Whatever. About Ruu alice(s), i will put it in next chapter. Try to guess Ruu alice(s). ;) His personality a little like Natsume, and about his family and his relationship with Mikan... can't tell you too! Just read my next chapter, and you will know.**

**Ladalada, I'm sorry. Remember? I said I need your help and then I didn't inform you again. I'm sorry!!! I have my reasons. Forgive me?**

**Anyway, thanks for your review readers!!!! **

**SpringFairy14-** thanks for your review!! Even though I'm still not sure with the rating. Please tell me if I need to change the rating again. :)

**Lilica191- **thanks for your review!!

**Claireponcherrii- **thanks for your review!!

**Chikameow90- **thanks for your review!!

**Inteme-Diamond**- thanks for your review!!

**BlackFlameLady- **thanks for your review!! I like your story 'Birthday Gift'

**black moon-silver sun-** thanks for your review!! Umm... don't kill me okay. Bring your pet away. Sho! Sho! (your demon-wolfs has three heads? That's scary!) Just kidding! ;p

**melissa1995-** thanks for your review!!

**JCzala- **thanks for your review!! well, Ruu a little like Natsume. But he hates manga and his favorite word not 'hn' like Natsume. :)

**Glenda23- **thanks for your review!!

**Ladalada- **thanks for your review!!

**Kinshi.tenshi-** thanks for your review!!

**Dark Mican-** thanks for your review!!

**babee-angel-** thanks for your review!!

**GerDan-** thanks for your review!!

**Thank you for reading my story and don't forget to review ok? Sorry for my bad grammar. Hey, don't blame me, my favorite subject is mathematics not English. ;p**

**Preview for next chapter:**

"Regeneration alice?"

"I don't understand him. Help me hotaru."

"Don't hurt her."

"Stay away from me."

**See you soon!!**

**AzurEaqua**


End file.
